Kitty Treat
by SakuraFoxFurry
Summary: Sakura Yakushi has been stricken with cancer. The young Uchiha clan member struggles to survive. Little does she know that there is a very special reward for her recovery.


**Kitty Treat**  
 **By Kaline**  
 **For Sakura-chan**

 **(This is a commission from Kaline Reine and a follow up to Sense and Sensuality. I have permission to post this.)**

 **This fic contains straight human on cat girl sex and feral on cat girl sex. If you don't like that then you don't have to read. However if you DO like it then have fun! :)**

Sakura opened her eyes sleepily, and blinked. The subtle warmth from where a body had been lying next to hers recently was rapidly fading. Only a bitter chill remained. Last night had been absolutely amazing, but Kabuto had gotten up before her, it seemed, and gone to work at the hospital. He'd been given some crazy hours lately. She missed him already.

The silver-haired cat girl attempted to climb out of bed, only to find that an arm around her waist was preventing her from moving. She looked down to see shiny dark purple painted nails. Itachi's arm was around her. She blushed at the thought of the dirty things she'd done with her brother just last night...

"Oh, good morning Sakura..." He greeted her, still not moving his arm, and instead using it to pull her back into bed. The older Uchiha snuggled into her fluffy tail, practically burrowing into her long flowing hair. He smiled as he inhaled her scent.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smiled, turning around in his arms to give him a kiss.

She'd had fun on her recent vacation with Kabuto, but she needed time with the others as well. It was important to her that none of them felt left out.

"I don't want to leave," Itachi sighed. "But I need to get going soon. I'm being sent on another mission today."

"Oh I see..." Sakura sounded a little disappointed, but she knew he'd make it up to her later.

"I won't be around much either," Orochimaru piped up, from the other side of the bed, behind Itachi. "I've got to get to work at the restaurant. They need the extra help, today is supposed to be busy."

"That's alright, it's not your fault you both have stuff you need to do. I can't be mad about that. So I guess it's just me then." She smiled, trying not to make either of them feel bad. It was a forced smile and her brother could obviously tell. "I need to go see Tsunade today. I made an appointment as soon as I got back. I still need a second opinion on my pregnancy status."

"I'd accompany you if I could." Itachi said.

He was already out of bed and getting dressed. Yellow feline-esque eyes followed him across the room. She enjoyed watching the way his muscles moved under his skin. Her brother was insanely hot... Sakura blushed every time she thought about him.

"As would I." The Sannin told her, the regret strong in his voice.

She cuddled him while the other one was taking a shower and getting ready. She didn't want to rush off and not spend some time together. This little morning ritual of theirs was important. Orochimaru held her close and peppered her with kisses. He was happy to be able to express his affection for her openly now. It made him so happy, he couldn't hide his smile when he was around her.

Itachi emerged from the bathroom, putting his new plain black cloak on. He'd gotten used to wearing one, he just liked the look and feel of a sleek cloak. But obviously he couldn't go around Konoha wearing an Akatsuki cloak. It would incite too much panic. So he'd found a solid black one with purple lining in the same fashion, instead.

Orochimaru followed soon after him, hurrying to get showered and dressed too. They seemed to both be in a rush this morning. After hastily putting on their clothes and straightening their hair, the two pale-skinned dark-haired beauties were already headed downstairs.

Sakura forced herself to get up. She wasn't usually the last one out of bed, but today she was. She felt like she needed a shower, especially after the events of the previous night... Being with all of them together had been just what she needed to feel better about herself. It was nice feeling loved, and being able to love in return. She didn't know how much longer their happy little family would go on like this, so she knew she'd better appreciate it as much as she could. She wanted them to all be happy together forever if they could. She couldn't bear to lose any more of her loved ones.

She didn't have any more time to think about that. After a quick shower, she'd gotten dressed too and went to join the men who made her whole world so wonderful. When the cat girl arrived downstairs, she was greeted by the smell of delicious pancakes.

"Wow..." She remarked, venturing into the kitchen. "It smells really good in here. Who made pancakes?"

"I did." Sasuke replied, turning around. He had a bored expression on his face. "And Suigetsu helped... Sort of."

Suigetsu waved hello to her, but didn't say anything. He was reading a newspaper and sipping coffee while slowly nibbling at a small stack of pancakes. Sakura giggled and waved back. It was kind of cute. She noticed the others were already digging in as well.

"Where are the children?" Sasuke asked. He'd been wanting to see his little nephews, although he'd been on a lot of missions lately. He had his hopes up that he'd get to see them today.

"Oh, they're with Kiba's sister Hana. She's watching them for me until after my doctor appointment. I need to see Tsunade about something today."

"That sucks!" Her brother pouted. "I thought I'd finally get to spend a little time with them. We just got back from an important mission. I've got to head off to a debriefing in a few minutes. After that, I have a personal mission that I have to leave for, so I don't have long."

"Stop by and see them another time?" Sakura suggested.

She was getting kind of annoyed that everyone was so busy lately. Both of her brothers, and even all three of her husbands were back to being busy working all the time. And here she was, unable to go on missions again due to another pregnancy. She felt left out, but didn't want to say anything. She felt a little childish for even feeling that way, she wasn't normally a selfish person. She was just needy right now, and scared...

"Who's going with you to the doctor?" Sasuke had noticed the other two had crammed their mouths full of pancakes, hastily eaten, and were already on their way out the door. "Hey!"

Orochimaru kissed Sakura goodbye with a mouthful of syrup. Their lips stuck together for an extra second or two... She hugged Itachi goodbye, not quite feeling comfortable kissing him on the mouth in front of their other sibling yet. She also didn't want to get anymore syrup on her face.

"Goodbye dear." Orochimaru kissed her cheek, spreading even more of the sticky substance on her with a slight chuckle. "Be seeing you tonight."

"See you... Love you guys."

"And we love you, sis." Itachi patted her head affectionately, pausing to stroke her ears. He seemed fascinated with him lately.

"No one, I'm going alone." Sakura explained to her brother, once her two lovers had left for the day. "They both have important jobs to do, and everyone's busy with work... It's okay though."

"I wish I could go with you," He hinted, eyeing his accomplice.

Suigetsu grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth. "I'd love to take you, Sakura." He winked, implying there was a double meaning there. "And I'm not really doing anything all day."

"As is always the case." Sasuke added, with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Suigetsu crossed his arms, pushing the yummy pancakes away. "Idiot..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He could be so childish... But she was tempted to take him up on his offer. She really needed someone to go with her and no one else could. Besides, he owed her.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." He purred, his purple eyes scanning hers, looking for something... Whether or not he found it, she did not know.

"Alright, we should get going then." She bowed to her brother, still not quite ready to hug him just yet. "Lock up before you leave, Sasuke?"

"Sure thing." He nodded, cleaning up the mess the others had left. He wasn't going to hang around long enough to do the dishes, they could worry about that, but he did clear the table.

"And thank you for the pancakes! They were delicious!" Sakura called, while closing the door to the Uchiha mansion behind her.

"Haha, no prob!" All she heard was his voice echoing off the walls.

They walked past the gate and through the Uchiha district. It was strange seeing it abandoned and empty like this... All of her childhood had been spent playing in these very streets, walking these very paths, as they bustled with people. Sometimes it was hard to believe the other members of her clan were all dead now.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Suigetsu asked her, as they were walking to the clinic.

"Yeah I guess..."

"We should probably make plans to grab a bite to eat afterward. My treat?"

"Sure, that sounds alright."

"Well, I was thi-"

"Look." Sakura cut him off. "I don't want to be rude, but... I'd rather just get this over with. I'm not exactly looking forward to being poked and prodded and questioned about everything. This isn't really a pleasant visit for me, I'm worried. So please can we just not bother with pleasantries today?"

He stopped walking for a moment, unsure of how to handle this. Suigetsu hadn't spent much time with her, and he'd been a total ass to her in the past, doing unspeakably horrible things just because he wanted to. He'd been trying to make it up to her, but... She was obviously not taking the bait.

"...Okay." He stated apologetically.

The swordsman followed her the rest of the way in silence...

"Good morning Sakura... Haven't seen you in a while." Tsunade flipped through her charts on a clipboard, sitting on a stool beside her. "I understand from what you told the nurses when you called to schedule this appointment that you're pregnant again?"

She'd left Suigetsu out in the waiting room. This was going to be a very personal visit anyway. The last thing she needed was someone nosing around in her business. She didn't know him that well yet.

"Yeah, things were going good until this happened. I wouldn't say pregnancy is a bad thing, it could be worse, but I am worried about the condition of the baby, if there is one."

"You shouldn't have to be too worried," Tsunade gently began checking her vitals. Her assistant, Shizune, was in the room too. She was busy getting all of the necessary medical instruments and equipment ready. "All your vitals look normal to me. The only major risk here is not giving your body enough time to heal in between pregnancies. That can be very bad."

"I mostly wanted to get a second opinion, just to see if I really am pregnant. I found all of this out when Kabuto and I were on vacation. I saw another medic in the village where our condo was located, and I'm not sure if I can trust what he said."

"I see," It made Tsunade's day to know that she was the only doctor the girl really trusted. It was kind of sweet of her to say. "Well, I'll be happy to do those tests for you." The expert medic nodded solemnly. "Congrats, by the way."

"Thank you." Sakura beamed.

The medic and her assistant proceeded to perform the necessary tests, just like last time... During all of it, Tsunade seemed to have something else on her mind. She looked really worried whenever she didn't think Sakura was watching her. The testing took a few hours but it was nothing really strenuous.

She left the room to wait on the results. This would determine what kind of treatment she would suggest for her, after she broke the bad news to her...

 _'Poor girl...'_ Tsunade thought. _'I really don't want to tell her.'_

She looked so sad. But she knew the news would be better coming from someone Sakura trusted like her, than from someone else like a nurse or her assistant. She had to be the one to break it to her, no matter how hard it was.

"Alright..." She stepped back into the room, after about half an hour of making Sakura wait in the exam room alone. "I have your test results ready. However..."

"What is it?" The cat girl gasped. She could tell just by the look on her face that something was wrong. A feeling of dread crept through her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you are pregnant and the baby seems healthy. And the father is most assuredly Orochimaru. There is one other thing though. Actually, I had wanted to see you when you got back from your vacation anyway... I have some other news for you as well..."

"Oh? What kind of news?"

Tsunade bit her lip. This was not an easy thing for her to say. She didn't know how to best explain this. "A week before you left... Do you remember that mission I'd sent you on with Kiba and Akamaru?"

"Sure... What does that have to do with anything?" Her ears went flat. She was bracing herself for bad news.

She remembered it well. They'd been sent on a tracking mission together to find a missing nin. Akamaru had freaked out for no apparent reason, and started sniffing Sakura's skin. He'd acted like something was wrong, but he wasn't mad at her or mistaking her for an enemy... It was different than that. When they'd returned from their mission, she'd seen Tsunade and told her about it. She'd done some tests, but needed more time to find out the results.

"Well, you're kind of lucky that Akamaru reacted that way. I'm afraid there's no other way to say this... It turns out that you have cancer... That is why he reacted that way. I'm so sorry."

Her ears drooped. Sakura was devastated. Tears filled her eyes, and spilled down over her cheeks freely. There was nothing she could say that would make this go away. She didn't even have any words left. All she did was shake her head in pure disbelief.

"Fortunately, I think he detected the cancer early enough for something to be done. I'll need you to start coming in for treatments, starting tomorrow."

" _What?!_ " Sakura began hyperventilating. "Treatments?! No!"

Shizune rushed over and gave her an oxygen mask to stabilize her. "Calm down now... Just breathe... It's going to be okay." She tried to offer her what little comfort she could.

"I'm sorry... It's just that..." Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm against chemotherapy. I don't believe in it. And it would kill the baby, wouldn't it? It wouldn't help anyway, all it does is kill and it does no good at all! So I _refuse_ treatment; _I refuse to have it!_ " She yelled in between sobs, now hysterical. "Just _let me_ _DIE!_ "

She stood up, getting her defenses up. She was ready for a fight. A literal one. But tragically, this was the one thing she could not overcome with violence.

"It's not like that's your only option," Tsunade quickly explained, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder blades and rubbing her back to calm her. "Please don't get this upset sweetheart. I'll explain... There are some other things we could do. And I don't know about other medics, but that isn't the way we do things here." Shizune nodded, as if to further emphasize her point.

"Alright, then what will we do? What _can_ we do?!"

"First of all, relax. Getting upset like that can agitate the cancer and cause it to spread faster. Now... We have alternative methods which involve using chakra to go in and cleanse the area, slowly reducing the cancerous cells until they are gone. Later, we may have to try to cut off circulation to the affected areas if that doesn't work. It's still risky, but it's more of a... holistic medicine type approach to the problem."

"Oh..." She took a moment to allow this new information to sink in. "So there's hope? And that procedure doesn't involve chemo at all?"

"Not at all." Tsunade assured her. "And it's the only thing we can do, since chemo would affect the baby and I would never personally prescribe something that would do a thing so horrible." She seemed annoyed at the very thought of it.

"I see. So what happens now?"

"I'm confident we'll eventually be able to get rid of it. Maybe even before the baby is born, since Akamaru detected it early enough. All I need from you is to make sure you keep all of your appointments with me and come to them on time, no matter what."

The Sannin woman was right. Sakura knew that... She liked to think there was nothing she couldn't face, but things like this could really get to her. It was distressing but... She really owed Kiba and Akamaru a lot. If it hadn't been for the friendly white dog she'd grown up with, she never would have known about the cancer until it was too late.

The cat girl nodded, having calmed down a lot more and composed herself. "Yes, of course. I'll be there."

Breaking the news to the others had been hard. She'd had to give them sad news right along with the happy news of her pregnancy being confirmed. They'd responded with tears and hugs and kisses and cuddles and apologies for things which were not even close to being their fault. Orochimaru seemed to feel the worst of all about it because he knew the pregnancy had put an enormous extra strain on her during all of this.

Sakura wasn't holding it against him. It was no one's fault. Cancer was something that just happened, it couldn't be helped. They would have to wait and see what would happen. At least her nerves were still settled and relatively calm from the trip she'd just taken. She was feeling a lot better about things, and now here was another obstacle, here in her way, designed to bring her down.

Well... She wouldn't let it.

Over the next few weeks, she'd gone in to see Tsunade for cancer treatments. Things had, unfortunately, only gotten worse and worse for her. She'd been surprisingly upbeat about the whole thing at first. Then she'd learned firsthand how much of a struggle it really was to go through all of it...

Sakura was very thankful that she had so many loving people by her side through all of it. At least she wasn't having to face this battle alone. There was very little any of them could do for her, except for offer their support, though.

The cancer had spread to multiple places in her body and they were still trying to fight it. Sometimes the pain from the treatments was unbearable. Her body really hurt when they were done. But she tried to be brave the whole time... There were many times when Sakura felt so close to just giving up.

Kabuto had decided to take some time off of work to help Tsunade operate on her. He'd justified it by saying it was his wife, and he could not bear losing her... Not if he could help it. So he'd been going with her to the hospital, and sometimes accompanying her to her appointments. Other times, Suigetsu still had to walk her there since Kabuto would already be there from work. After her treatment, Kabuto would often go back to work at the hospital, while Suigetsu walked her home.

Today's appointment had been particularly awful...

As she was leaving, she had to lean on Suigetsu to avoid falling down. Sakura stumbled through town, barely able to keep her footing.

"Thank you... for doing this for me..." She whispered to him, pitifully.

"It's not a problem," Suigetsu wondered what she meant by that. "I want to help. You look like you're gonna keel over or something... Need me to carry you?" He waited, but she didn't answer. "Uhh... Sakura?"

She'd begun to feel very lightheaded. The cat girl clutched onto the edge of Suigetsu's shirt, as the dizziness consumed her. It was getting harder to stand, and it was impossible for her to walk right now.

"Help... me..." She gasped, collapsing in the middle of the street.

Onlookers traveling through Konoha's streets had paused to gawk at the sick girl who'd fallen down. No one offered to help her. They knew she was a Jinchuuriki.

"Oh my gosh!" Suigetsu gasped, his mouth agape. He scooped her up and held her bridal style, steadying her with both arms. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital!"

He was careful not to drop her, as he made his way through the crowd of people in the marketplace. Suigetsu was a fast runner, but dodging all of them was proving to be quite a challenge. He ran as fast as he could. By the time they got to the hospital, Sakura was no longer conscious.

"Someone help, please!" He called to the people in the hospital.

One of the nurses who knew about her case had rushed over when she'd seen Suigetsu carry her in. She placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and grabbed her wrist, sensing a faint pulse. "Looks like she fainted due to exhaustion... Poor thing."

"Will she be alright?"

"Maybe," The girl was signaling to another nurse to bring over a stretcher. "We'll have Tsunade take a look at her. In the meantime, she probably needs to rest. I'll have her taken to a room."

"Alright, thanks. I'll wait around for Tsunade then."

He went straight to the waiting room, picking up a magazine and shuffling through the pages. He was trying to keep his mind off of her predicament. He knew the outlook for recovery from something like this was not good.

Because she had gotten pregnant so soon after having the other two, it was putting even more of a strain on her body. Coupled with the cancer, the situation was very dangerous for her.

"She needs lots of bedrest," Tsunade was explaining to the bewildered swordsman, after seeing her patient. "She's awake now and we have her on meds to help keep her calm. We have to be careful what we give her, since she's expecting."

"I'll make sure the others know." He nodded. He genuinely felt concerned for the sick kitty and wanted to help her in any way that he could. "Will we be allowed to see her at all?"

"I'm sorry, only immediate family can come in while we're operating on her. But you're welcome to come by some time when she isn't facing a crisis. If she recovers enough to have visitors, I'll make sure they let you in to see her."

That answer seemed to satisfy him. With a smirk and a nod, Suigetsu politely left and made his way back toward her home... He needed to let everyone else know what had happened.

For several weeks now, Sakura had been fighting for her life. The cancer had spread, and her health had taken a turn for the worst.

She was stuck in the hospital, not allowed to go home. She was nowhere near well enough to walk around. Lately, things had been getting progressively worse. She'd had some very bad internal bleeding. They'd barely been able to stop it in time. She had to be careful how much she moved. She was fighting for her life, and that of her unborn child too, not knowing what the outcome would be. She had a sinking feeling about it all...

 _'This is... The end.'_ She thought, glumly. _'It's all over for me now... This is how it ends. Well... We had a good run.'_

The cat girl chuckled to herself, rolling over in the big uncomfortable hospital bed. She stared out the window, watching the rain fall. It matched her mood... Pouring and gloomy... It wasn't like her to feel this down, but right now she had very little hope left for any type of recovery.

Her ears perked up when she heard a dog barking. The voice sounded familiar, she recognized it right away...

"Akamaru?" She wondered out loud, thinking that she might actually just be hallucinating.

The big white dog came into her room, with a single loud bark. He greeted her by running up to her bedside, and giving her as many licks as he could. Her arm was now coated with saliva. She really didn't mind, just wiped it on the bedsheets and kept quiet.

"Heard you were going through a rough patch," Kiba remarked to his childhood friend. "Figured we'd come and visit you today. Tsunade said it was okay for you to have a few visitors..."

Familiar faces were a welcome sight for her right now. Sakura smiled, despite the fact that she knew she didn't look well at all right now. Her husbands had all been in to see her many times. They came as often as they could.

"You don't look worried." She joked with him.

"I'm not afraid. You're not going anywhere, Sakura. You can beat this! I _know_ you will."

"You're right, you know..." A grin spread across her face. "I was just thinking of giving up. But I won't let this get the better of me. Not yet."

Akamaru whined, putting a paw on the edge of the bed. He really wanted to climb in with her, but he knew better. Kiba had him well trained. Sakura reached down and patted his head, scratching his favorite spot, right on the scruff of his neck and just a little to the left... He wagged his tail as thanks for her efforts.

Akamaru had helped them figure out if she still needed more treatments or not. Every few days, Tsunade would have Kiba bring him in to inspect Sakura again. She wouldn't have trusted any other dog to do that. He's the one who originally found it, after all.

"The others wanted me to ask if you've gotten any more news, when I told them I was stopping by...?" Kiba seemed afraid to ask.

He was worried it might upset her, and it clearly did. Sakura had cried and cried for hours when she'd found out... Even now, her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"The last time when Akamaru came in to sniff out the cancer... Ts-Tsunade said... She said they've found even more. The cancer is still spreading..." She was barely able to stop herself from sobbing through this. "It's caused an irregularity in my cells. And they have to be super careful not to use radiation treatments or anything that would harm the baby I'm carrying. They can't use chemo, although it is recommended. I refuse to do something like that, and it most likely wouldn't help anyway. It kills people. Please try to understand. I just... I care about the new life that is growing within her more than that!"

She broke down after that... Sakura cried on Kiba's shoulder, as he bent down to embrace her. He really cared about her, and didn't want to lose a friend to something like cancer.

"We're ninjas," He pointed out. "We're used to dealing with loss... I'll let the others know. It will be okay somehow."

"We are used to it," She partially agreed, however she shook her head. "But not like this. We're supposed to die proud, facing down our enemies in glorious battle. Not a slow, agonizingly painful death that drags on for ages and kills us off in such a pitiful way. I know I'm dying... I can feel it."

"I'm sure you'll pull through this. I know you're stronger than that." Kiba tried to give her words of encouragement. He knew she needed it, whether she admitted to it or not.

"It doesn't matter how strong I am! That's the thing... Nothing matters anymore..." Her voice had trailed off, tapering down to a faint whisper at the end.

Her friend hugged her, wanting so badly to be able to do something to help her. But all he could do was put his faith in Tsunade and Kabuto and the rest of the medical staff here.

"Feel better soon," He whispered to her. "And know that you are loved... I'll leave you be. You need your rest and I don't think I'm helping any by being here. Come on, Akamaru! Let's go."

The dog gave her one last lick before following his master to the door. They left Sakura to wallow in her misery alone. It was just as well... She really didn't have the energy to deal with people right now.

Kiba had said he was going to let the others know what she'd told him about her condition. She was really just repeating information from what Tsunade had told her.

They had accepted Kabuto's help with her case, however they had to be really careful how much information they revealed to him. Medical confidentiality was something that this hospital took very seriously. They usually let him help out with attempts to heal his wife, and otherwise kept him in the dark. Shizune had stated several times that he would be filled in by Sakura herself, when she was ready to talk about it. They were careful not to push her too far. They definitely didn't want her to freak out and rampage, like she had before.

She was sure they'd probably freak out over it. Everyone felt so helpless right now... All they could do was watch her lie there and suffer through her pointless treatments. Sakura felt like a lost cause. She was useless. She was barely able to carry the baby. She couldn't even be there for the children that she'd already had, so what kind of mother was she anyway? These were the dark thoughts that ran wild through her head when no one else was around to sully her with their presence.

Later that same day, she received another unexpected visitor. Orochimaru came to see her too. He'd walked in, eyeing her sheepishly, unsure of what to say. She was lying in a hospital bed, wearing an unsightly hospital gown, and she looked very pale and malnourished.

"Though there is little I can do for you, I want to offer what comfort I can..." He explained his reason for being there.

"You don't have to explain yourself," Sakura smiled sweetly. "You're my husband. You have every right to come see me whenever you want."

Holding her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, despite the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Kiba told us what a hard time you're having lately. I'm so very sorry... I wish there was something more I could do."

"There isn't anything anyone can do." She stated, coldly.

"I know. I just... Can I talk to the baby?"

His question surprised her. And it sounded so odd coming from Orochimaru. Everyone else seemed so concerned with her own wellbeing... They'd completely overlooked the little one that was inside her.

"Sure. Though I don't know if he can hear you."

"What makes you think it'll be a he?" He chuckled, kneeling at the foot of the hospital bed and crawling toward her.

"Just a feeling..." The cat girl shrugged.

Quietly, Orochimaru placed his hands on her stomach and lightly rested his head on her belly. He listened to the small sounds coming from inside, his heart jumping with joy at each and every one. He thought he even heard it's heartbeat.

"It's so hard to believe..." He ran his hands over her smooth, slightly swollen belly. She wasn't even starting to show that much yet.

"I know."

Quietly, he continued speaking. "Little one, if you're in there... Of course you're in there." He corrected himself. "I'm your Dad... I just wanted to say... Don't give up. Never let anything hold you back. Just hang in there. I'm going to make sure your Mommy is just fine. It will be okay, and... _I love you._ "

The Sannin reached up to hold her hand. Just then, Sakura let out a small squeak. The baby just kicked, right where Orochimaru's other hand was on her stomach.

"Did you feel that?"

"I did," He nodded. "I'm in awe..."

He'd stayed there with her for the rest of the day. This had been just what Sakura had needed... Someone to come and spend some quality time with her. Just because she was facing cancer and going through all of these painful treatments didn't mean she had to ignore everything else that was going on. Orochimaru had promised he would be there for her throughout her whole ordeal.

In the room just then, it was like... They were a normal, perfectly happy little family. Just the three of them. It was almost like any other ordinary pregnancy. She had enjoyed sharing this unique moment with the father of her child.

It made her sad when the nurses came in and made him leave... But she had to be taken in to see Tsunade for another treatment. They did this multiple times a day and she hated it every time. He'd left, telling her how much he loved her and saying he would be back to see her another day and that he needed to go home and get some rest before work.

This was the only thing that gave her the courage to carry on, to still try...

Over the next few weeks, they had continued the treatments. They hadn't made much progress with anything, but Tsunade had continued to give her hope. They all wanted so desperately for the young woman to be healed of the cancer which was wreaking havoc on her defenseless body.

"The truth is..." Tsunade sighed, as she had to yet again explain the results of their efforts to poor Sakura. "We've done a lot of treatments and we aren't seeing much in the way of results. The cancer was spreading faster, and now it's kind of slowed down, although it hasn't stopped yet... We believe dire measures may be needed."

"What does that mean?" Her slit pupils dilated in fear. She didn't want to hear anymore bad news.

"I want to try a radical new treatment. It's only been done a few times before, but it's been proven to be fairly successful in some cases..."

"If it involves chemo, you can forget even suggesting it."

"Don't worry," The Sannin was completely serious and trying to comfort her as much as she could. "It's nothing like that."

"What does it involve?"

"I will need Kabuto's help for this. I'll also need to call in another medic to help with reducing the pain and aftereffects. Probably my apprentice Sakura Haruno. She's very good with that kind of thing. Not that you'll feel much anyway, since you'll be under anesthesia."

"Can you explain how it works?" Sakura's tail twitched nervously. "I really want to know more about it before I agree to it."

"It works like this... You'll be put to sleep beforehand. Sakura Haruno will try to numb the pain from the experience as much as possible. Kabuto will go in, and try to cut off circulation to the affected areas. Then I will try to remove it and carefully cut it out with a chakra scalpel. The recovery time will be worse for this than the other method, but now I think it may be the only way to beat this without chemo, which I know you're against, for understandable reasons. I'm not going to sugarcoat it... You should know there is a high risk of death from this. It's up to you whether or not you want us to try."

This was clearly a last-ditch effort to save her life. If it didn't work, Sakura was sure they would probably give up on her. There wouldn't be any point to continuing painful treatments if they didn't work in the end. She was almost ready to completely give up, herself. So she wouldn't blame them if they did. But she trusted Tsunade and the others. The fact that her husband would be one of the people helping with her surgery really made her feel a lot better. She knew he wouldn't willingly let anything bad happen to her.

"Alright," She sighed, tiredly. "I'm scared but... Let's do this. I just have one request...?"

"Name it." Tsunade smiled, seeming happy that she got her patient to agree to the procedure.

"Before we go through with this... I'd like to be able to see my loved ones, just one last time. Please?"

 _'Because I'll probably die...'_ She silently added.

"Of course, dear. I'll have Shizune arrange for them all to come and see you this afternoon. We'll perform the procedure tomorrow."

Sakura felt strangely at peace now. It was like she was being given just one more day to live... They would know after this. She'd heard about this kind of medical procedure before. It was something known only to the ninja world. Either the cancer would be gone and she would live, or it would spread like wildfire afterward, and she would die. Either way, she couldn't be in pain very much longer so she welcomed it. By this point, she was fed up and just wanted everything to be over with.

Since the rules were for immediate family only, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto were all allowed in to see her. Suigetsu had been made to wait outside, but Sasuke had given her a message of hope from him. It had been nice seeing her family again. They'd even brought the babies with them. She couldn't wait until all of this was over, once and for all. Whatever the outcome, at least it would be over.

"I love you all, so very much..." She sighed, knowing what a difficult ordeal she was about to face.

"Oh..." Kabuto had removed his glasses, to wipe his own tears on his sleeve. "I can't... I'm sorry Sakura... I love you."

Orochimaru and Itachi clamored to her side immediately. They knew there wasn't much they can't do, but they had to be here for her.

"You'll get through this," Itachi reminded her. "You're an Uchiha. You know as well as I that we can get through anything."

"We love you Sakura." Orochimaru added, putting an arm around his pregnant wife. He was completely stunned. "We'll get through this somehow... Together."

"I know. I love all of you too." She put on a smile for them, though she was still crying inside... She was very scared.

The Sannin woman was right. Sakura knew that... She liked to think there was nothing she couldn't face, but things like this could really get to her. It was distressing, but... They would make it through this somehow.

She took one last look at them all, before they had to leave. Sakura made sure she told them all how much she loved them, and they said how much they loved her too. Everyone tried so hard to reassure her that everything would turn out okay. But she knew they didn't know that, not for certain...

Kabuto had stayed at the hospital. As one of the surgeons, he had to help prepare the operating room. He had been chosen for this specifically because Tsunade knew how skilled he was, and she also knew how much he cared for Sakura. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She'd found out that the other medic they'd called on for this operation was Sakura Haruno, one of the most skilled medics who had been trained by Lady Tsunade herself. They had very good people for this.

Sakura had been unable to sleep that night. She was all alone, and no one could stay overnight to comfort her. They wanted to, but the hospital wouldn't allow it.

The following morning, she was wheeled off to the operating room right after she woke up. They put her under anesthesia and the procedure began...

It had been several weeks since her surgery had taken place. To her astonishment, she'd been starting to feel a little better lately. But Sakura did not want to give herself false hope. She told herself that she was probably just getting used to the treatments, that didn't mean they were hurting less and it didn't mean she was getting better. She was still confined to a hospital bed and unable to go home yet.

She'd been waiting for Tsunade's visit all day. She needed to know what was going on, and had been left in the dark about things lately.

"From your most recent test results..." There was a pause in her words before she continued. "It would appear the cancer as been cured."

Sakura's eyes lit up. She sat straight up in the bed, almost ready to run down the halls for all the joy she felt. "It's gone?"

"It's gone." Tsunade nodded. "You've still had to have daily treatments to ensure that the cancer really was gone. I'm happy to say that the operation appears to have been a success. You're not completely out of the water yet, but at least you can breathe easy now, knowing it was mostly successful."

"Oh my... I can't... even... no words..." She mumbled, in between heavy sobs.

She was now crying for an entirely different reason, however. She was just so relieved, she could not even begin to express her gratitude to those who had helped her. They'd gotten her thought this, they'd made her well again, and that was all that mattered.

"There is another matters we need to discuss soon, as well. But I'll give you the necessary time to heal first. To make a complete recovery, you'll need physical therapy. Once you're feeling up to it, we'll go out to the training grounds with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. If that is agreeable to you?"

"You mean I get to go outside and actually do something besides staring at these hospital walls all day?!" Sakura's eyed lit up, her ears jerking forward. "Sounds great! When do we start?"

"Give it a few days," Tsunade chuckled. "We don't want you to push yourself too much. Remember that."

"Stop treating me like I'm made of glass..." She giggled, finally able to laugh again.

Once she'd told everyone else the news, they had been ecstatic. Sakura had once again beat the odds and overcome everything. She'd been allowed to go home several days after Tsunade had given her the good news. The cancer was gone. She felt so grateful for everything.

It had been a while since she'd been out of the house. The moment she'd returned, everyone was too busy fawning over her and saying how sorry they were and how much they loved her and how glad they were that she was okay to let her go anywhere.

When Orochimaru had told her it was time to go spar with the rest of the Sannin warriors, she'd jumped at the chance. She'd followed him out into the training area at the edge of the village, where she would face Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Apparently they wanted to have a word with her as well.

"What's going on that's so important? Is the village being attacked again?" The cat girl wondered out loud, when she noticed their serious expressions when she walked up.

"Not yet it's not," Jiraiya chuckled. "But you never know what'll happen."

"You're probably wondering the reason we've called you here today..." Tsunade stopped, waiting for the others to fill her in.

"Yes, I won't lie, it's been eating me up inside ever since I said I would need to train with you guys."

Orochimaru spoke from behind her, the wind blowing ominously to help carry his voice. "Well, it's partially because you need to have a kind of physical therapy after spending so long in the hospital. But there is... _Another_ reason."

"We you well know, Konoha has been debating over it's next leader for a long time now... The day will eventually come when we will need a new Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"And as a Jinchuuriki housing another demon as well, you're essentially a powerhouse. As such, you're the next best candidate." Tsunade smiled, once all had been revealed. "The elders are already looking at you as consideration for the sixth Hokage. So we need to train you and encourage you to keep bettering yourself until that day comes."

What an honor... She was stunned they would pick her for something as important as that.

"Sounds good to me," Sakura smirked. "I've been wanting to test myself anyway. This will be a good opportunity."

She didn't know why, but she'd been feeling particularly sure of herself lately. During the past few weeks when she'd been released from the hospital, she had gone off training on her own lots of days.

Sakura grinned widely, showing her sharp canine teeth. She was not scared. In fact, she was looking forward to getting to spar with the three legendary Sannin. Most opponents were too weak and she had to keep holding herself back. That wouldn't be a problem now.

And so her training began... For several days, she would go out into the trainign grounds, where she would meet with all three on them. Sometimes they did one-on-one training too. Her one-on-one sessions with Orochimaru were... _Particularly interesting._ Heh. But he was not here today. He had to work his part time job at the restaurant. That was important too, as the Hokage was trying to integrate him back into society.

Today had started out normally, with everyone eating breakfast together, then going their separate ways. Orochimaru had walked Sakura to the training grounds, since it was on his way to work. They'd said their goodbyes, shared a kiss, and she'd immediately begun practicing her training.

Sakura saw that she was the first one there that day. She'd used some new techniques on the dummies that were mounted on the far side of the open field. Tsunade had shown up first, and given her some tips about higher level healing techniques that she could use if she were harmed in an attack from an enemy. Then she'd demonstrated on herself after ordering Sakura to scratch her arm with her chakra claws. Then she'd healed herself in only seconds.

"I'm trying... I'm doing it exactly like you are!" She groaned in frustration. "But it's not working the same. Mine is so much slower... Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"No, you're doing wonderfully." Tsunade assured her. "You'll get faster the more you do it. Just practice more often and you'll do fine."

Sakura nodded, ensuring to keep it in mind. She would not let anything deter her from her goals. Being Hokage hadn't exactly been her goal, but she would be happy to help in whatever way she was needed... And if the elders saw fit to trust her with their precious village, she would make sure she didn't let them down.

She trained with her for a while longer, before Jiraiya showed up. This was far from the first day they'd trained together and

"We have to be careful," Tsunade was scolding Jiraiya beforehand. "Remember, she's pregnant. We don't want to do anything too strenuous that may harm the baby she's carrying. Cut her some slack this time!"

"Okay, okay... No need to bite my head off, Tsunade." The Toad Sage put up both hands in defense. He did not want to make her angry... That woman could really pack a punch! "I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Alright... I'll be standing by if you need me."

Without warning, he already lunged at her. Sakura hadn't been ready, but she got to her feet in a split second, bracing herself for the fight. Sparring with Jiraiya was no joke. He was a harsh teacher and did not go easy on anyone.

He'd been steadily increasing her training by large amounts each day. Admittedly, it probably wasn't the best idea... The two went at it for several hours. Sakura was starting to get tired, but she didn't want to interrupt her training regimen. The exercise was good for her and for the baby too. She was careful not to overdo it, but knew she had to become stronger if she was ever to become Hokage. She took her work very seriously.

If Sakura got tired, they always let her rest. They were careful not to push her too far, but they knew that she could handle a lot more than most Shinobi could.

They were always careful not to hit her stomach or anywhere close to there. Once the baby was born, this would not be a problem and they could really spar. The white haired Sage was getting really worked up. His intent to render her helpless and defeat her faster than she could heal herself and retaliate. He wasn't letting up on his blatant assault.

Sakura signaled to him to keep it coming whenever he would stop his attacks. He aimed a well-placed Rasengan at her, which she dodged. She was determined to test herself, and didn't notice her control gradually slipping away, unnoticed... Then Jiraiya landed a punch squarely in her jaw.

She flew backwards, but managed to stop herself with her cat-like reflexes. She worried that she might be relying on the cat demon inside her a little too much lately. Her concern turned out to be valid, when she felt it grip inside her mind, seizing control of her for a moment before receding... She was trying to force it away. However, the blows came more often and she was unable to tell him how she feeling. The demon growled.

The glow of blue and white chakra surged through her body, supercharging her abilities. Sakura's eyes changed, her face becoming more wicked and even more feline-like than usual. Her claws came out and she grew a second tail, made of pure chakra.

A loud growl was heard. It sounded like a lion or a panther. Jiraiya jumped backward, not yet fully realizing what he'd done.

"Jiraiya! You fool! Look at what you've done!" Tsunade felt like cussing the man out, she really did. He should have known better than to push her so far. She was thoroughly annoyed now.

"Get back, Tsunade!" Jiraiya blocked a deadly blow that Sakura had aimed for the blonde. "Go and get help! To the place where..." There was no time to finish his sentence. "Find Orochimaru!"

She rushed off to do exactly that. Orochimaru was one of the very few people who could handle her when she was in tailed-beast form. He would know what to do. All Tsunade could do was glance over her shoulder, as Jiraiya was met with an onslaught of attacks from the demon cat.

Their fight continued, without much progress on the Sannin's part. Sakura had completely lost control to her wild side. The demon ravaged the training area, taking out her anger on the dummies first, then slicing up some trees, which fell to the ground loudly... All of this before she turned her wrath toward Jiraiya. She was like qa true wild cat and there was no stopping her at this point. She was saying anything, only growling and hissing fiercely. He'd tried to reason with her, but it was not possible. Her mind had been taken over by the beast within.

What felt like hours later, but in reality could have probably only been several long minutes, Tsunade returned with Orochimaru. The snake Sannin immediately rushed out in front of her, stopping her from attacking Jiraiya anymore. The poor man was almost unconscious now, and he was covered in bruises and scratches. He was losing a lot of blood. Tsunade had to help him. She was already busy at work trying to heal his wounds.

"Hang on, I'll hold her off!" Orochimaru called to his comrade. "Don't do anything to hurt her!"

Jiraiya had only been trying to defend himself this whole time. "We've got to keep her out of the village at all costs!"

"I know that! I'll lead her away and try to reason with her..."

"No, don't-" Tsunade was calling to him, but it was already too late.

"Hey! Over here!" The snake hissed at her. "Filthy beast, follow me! Nyah!"

Running after him on all fours, Sakura lurched forward, falling for the bait. She pounced on him. He hadn't been expecting her to be able to jump that far. The demon held him within her enormous paws, licking her lips and extended her fangs. Her goal was to devour him.

"Sakura... Wait, it's me." He pleaded with her. It was no use, the monster had taken over.

Jiraiya tried fending her off, but there was nothing he could do. Tsunade knew she wasn't strong enough to take her down either. There was little they could do against a powerful Jinchuuriki like this.

"Please... Don't destroy me... I don't want to hurt you." Orochimaru's eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to see the mother of his child kill him. Sakura herself would be devastated when she finally woke up... If she did at all. "I want to see my children be born. You're carrying my child... Does that mean nothing to you?"

The beast halted, just before clenching her jaws and biting him in half. She obviously wanted to very much, but something was holding her back.

Was he... _getting through to her?_

This was unheard of... Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the scene in front of them in awe. They were helpless to do anything about it. All they could hope for was that Orochimaru would be able to reason with her.

"Please... Put me down... Let me go so that And we can go home together. You need a break... Sakura, if you're still able to hear me, please come back. I need you. I'd be lost without you..."

He'd decided to speak from his heart. And it worked. In an instant, her eyes changed back and her face receded to a more calm expression. Sakura wasn't completely in control yet, but she was working her way back out.

"Oroch..." She spoke weakly. "Orochi... maru?" Her voice sounded dazed.

"Incredible..." Tsunade remarked, her jaw dropping.

Jiraiya was speechless. The blonde was still busily healing him. Orochimaru hadn't lured her very far away, so it was a good thing he'd been able to help her get a grip on herself. The last thing they needed was a giant cat tailed beast rampaging through the leaf village.

Sakura's chakra finally receded, the beast leaving her for now. She's regained control of herself once more, already silently vowing never to let that happen again.

"She's done for the day." orochimaru told them, harshly. "Probably for the week. I hope you understand... We _can't_ risk this happening again."

"Yes, I understand completely." Jiraiya nodded, laughing heartily and pointing to his wounds.

"Was there an attack? What happened?" Sakura gasped, the moment she saw the damage to her instructor and the destruction all around her.

Orochimaru could easily read Tsunade's eyes. She clearly didn't want anyone to tell her right now, but she needed to know not to overdo it. "Sakura... You did this."

"I... I did?" Her eyes widened in fear. It was strange, being afraid of herself; of her own raw power.

"Yes..." Tsunade sighed. They would've had to tell her eventually anyway. "And I think it's best if you take some off from training for a little while."

"But I need to tr-"

"No. We're going home. You need to rest, and that's that." Orochimaru was already getting ready to pick her up. He knew she couldn't go anywhere right now.

Sakura curled up against him, welcoming his soft touch. She knew they were right, but she was so ashamed of what she'd done. She knew it was a sign of her strength, but it made her feel very weak. The thought that she had so little control over herself was frustrating. Especially when they'd just been trying so hard to teach her about discipline and reaching her goals.

Sakura fell to her knees, tears falling to the ground. The cat girl dug her claws into the dirt and grass, she growled in sadness and frustration. There was no way for her to win. It felt like everything she had been working so hard for was falling apart, right before her eyes...

"I just can't control myself... No matter what I do!" She sobbed, no longer caring. "I try so hard... But it just isn't enough! Sometimes I want to give up and end my life so that all of you don't have to deal with my rampages... I... can't stop it from happening..."

Tsunade rushed over and bent down to hug her. Even Jiraiya, as beat up as he was, went to stand by her side.

"We know... We know sweetie..." Tsunade cried right along with her. She noticed there were tears in Jiraiya's eyes too. Orochimaru stood over them, waiting for all of it to pass. He'd never been one to cry but he did look very upset.

"We know it's not your fault," Jiraiya clarified. "It isn't something you can help. And you've been trying your best. If anything, it's my fault for pushing you way too hard."

At his kind words, her tears had reduced to mere sniffles. Sakura didn't know what to say to any of them. She felt

"Let's go home, eh love?" Orochimaru helped her to her feet. The strong Sannin then picked her up and began to carry her home.

The other two could only watch them leave. Jiraiya would have to go to the hospital, and Tsunade would have to find some way of getting all of this mess cleaned up...

Kabuto had heard about what happened yesterday. He'd been away on a mission when it happened. He felt terrible that they'd been so hard on Sakura, causing her to go into a violent rage like that. He knew how difficult it was for her and it wasn't good for her body either. He was sure the baby couldn't be doing that well with all of this stress.

After speaking to Orochimaru and the others, he'd come up with a plan. Sakura needed to rest and recover from everything she'd been through. Luckily Tsunade had said the baby was doing okay for now. But how knew what could happen next time? They couldn't take that risk. She'd already been told there would be no more training for a while. She would probably be okay to resume it after she had recovered from everything, probably a few months after the baby was born.

Right now, more than anything, she needed to relax. She'd learned the hard way and she knew that. So it was a welcome relief when he came in to tell her he had something special planned for her tonight. He'd just finished taking her out to dinner, while the others got everything ready.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked him, after they'd eaten and were on their way back to the mansion.

"Just home to relax with Orochimaru and Itachi..." He remarked casually, adjusting his glasses and taking her arm.

"Oh okay."

That actually sounded fun to her right now. A little adult playtime was just what she needed. Her hormones were going crazy from the pregnancy anyway, and sex was the best stress reliever. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't go berserk again and attack everyone.

"Mhm... Kiba will be there too."

"Really?" She was curious what he was planning now. "That sounds odd. I mean, it's usually just us and sometimes Sasuke and Suigetsu. Just what are you planning?"

"Yes, but they had other things to do tonight. Guess you'll just have to wait and be surprised."

"Ah, I see." She giggled, awaiting her surprise with suspense now.

It wasn't long before they made it home. Most of the house was dark. Kabuto pulled a small blindfold over her eyes. She smiled, as he led her up the stairs very carefully and into one of the bedrooms. She couldn't tell which one it was, but that didn't matter right now. This was so romantic... She felt her legs hit the edge of the bed, and he spun her around. He gently pushed her backward, helping her lie down.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt two other people get on the bed with her. She felt long black hair ghosting across her skin, stopping at her inner thighs. Due to the silken texture and the length of it, she was guessing it was Orochimaru. She felt his touch and it was very familiar. Yes... Definitely him.

Seconds later, she noticed something slightly shorter brushing across her chest and shoulders. The strands from his bangs tickled her neck. Whoever this other person was, he was getting very close to her. A tongue licked across her lips and entered her mouth. She knew just from the way he kissed that it was Itachi.

"Ohh..." She moaned, as a tongue licked over her clit and then entered her. "O-orochimaru! I-it-tachi?!"

Sakura could barely compose herself. Being blindfolded was causing all of her other senses to become heightened. She was feeling everything a lot more than usual.

While she was writhing in pleasure, her keen sense of smell picked up someone new in the room... Two people, other than Kabuto and her two husbands that were on the bed. They smelled a lot like dogs. She wasn't sure what this meant.

"Wh-aat's going on? Ohh!" She cried, trying to stifle her moans now that someone new was in the room with them.

Itachi had pulled open her kimono, and was toying with breasts. He licked and sucked the sensitive buds of her nipples... Orochimaru was using his fingers and tongue to play with her down below. She didn't know what to do with all of this incredible pleasure she was feeling, or how to deal with it. She almost couldn't take it. All coherent thought was lost to what they were doing to her.

And it was nice, she felt like she needed time with the two of them. She'd gone through hell to get both of them back.

"She is really responsive, just like you said, Kabuto..." That was Kiba's voice. She froze the moment she heard it. "Wow. I've never seen her like this."

"Kiba?" She asked, confused.

 _'Why is he here...?'_ The cat girl wondered.

"Let us just take care of you, dear..." Orochimaru continued to tease her with agonizingly slow licks in her most sensitive places. His voice was muffled.

"I... I ca-aaahh...!" Her thoughts were lost to the tempting pleasure. She needed more...

Kabuto motioned a signal to Itachi and Orochimaru, who stopped what they were doing and backed off of her. The two left the room.

"Heh." Itachi smirked. "My work here is done."

"Have fun!" Orochimaru called nonchalantly, leaving them with a lecherous wink.

It was obvious that they'd all planned this from the beginning. They were working together too well for it to have been done on a whim.

Sakura was writhing on the bed and whining. She couldn't follow them while not being able to see, and she didn't like forcing people do things for her anyway. They were being so mean... They'd gotten her all keyed up and now they were just leaving her like that, without relief.

"Let's take off that blindfold now," Kabuto told her, his erection already straining against his pants.

He slid off the blindfold, allowing her to see that the only three left in the room were Kabuto, Kiba, and his dog Akamaru, who was sniffing the edge of the bed and panting.

Playfully, Sakura let her hands wander downward to paw at his bulge. She watched his expression change from hesitant to lustful at a moment's notice. He was absolutely devious. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and sank into her, letting her feel every inch of his hard cock slipping into her silken channel. He plunged into her, letting Akamaru and Kiba watch both of them.

She cried out, moaning and arching her back. And she was babbling, muttering incoherent things which didn't make much sense. She wasn't sure if Kiba was going to be involved in this or not, but it might get kind of awkward if he did. For now, he was just watching the two of them. Maybe he was a voyeur? It was an odd feeling having sex in front of someone who knew her so well... But she tried to focus only on the wonderful things Kabuto was doing to her.

He ran his hands all over her, squeezing her breasts and licking her nipples... Her husband paused to bite her neck, once he was all the way inside of her. He took her in a violent, shameless way. It was animalistic.

He picked up her legs and placed them over his shoulders, going almost painfully deep. Sakura squeaked with every thrust. Her big breasts were pressed against her neck in an almost comical fashion. Kabuto thought it was hot. It was getting harder for her to breathe.

"I... I'm so close... Kabuto... Ohh!" The feline moaned.

She was close, but not quite there yet. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and got away from her, going to stand beside the bed. She squirmed, feeling very empty just then.

Sakura stared at him. Kabuto had to have an enormous amount of restraint and willpower to be able to stop without even finishing...

"Why? Why did you stop?"

"You beat a very aggressive form of cancer recently." He stated the obvious. "Akamaru was the one who detected it, thanks to Kiba's expert training. So for today... We've planned a little... shall we say... _reward_ for him?" Kabuto smirked, awaiting her response.

Sakura was surprised. "Are... Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. And I want to watch." He chuckled wickedly.

"Why is..." She felt the blush fill her cheeks. "Why is Kiba here?"

"I'm only here to observe," Kiba explained for himself. "Don't worry, I'm not involved in this. I'm just here to handle Akamaru... You know, make sure he behaves himself. To a point, anyway. He's already got a raging boner just from watching you."

Sakura wasn't sure about this, but she really needed relief. If that was the only way she could get it, then... "I'll be glad to help him out. After all, he saved my life, in a way. I'm so grateful."

She let Kabuto manipulate her onto her hands and knees. Kiba led Akamaru onto the bed. Offering herself to the him, she arched her back and swished her tail to let him get her scent. The kitty girl mewled, in sexual agony. She wanted desperately for someone to take her right now.

"Be careful with him," Kiba warned. "Akamaru's really dominant. I've got to be here to make sure he doesn't nip your neck or worse."

Sakura shivered, feeling a thrill of excitement go through her. What they were doing was so taboo... But Akamaru seemed excited at the thought of it too. His muzzle had found it's way against her mound, and he licked her, tasting her wetness. His nose tickled her, and she instinctively jumped at the contact.

"Mmm... Good boy Akamaru..." She told him, reaching back to scratch behind his ears to let him know it was okay.

Akamaru mounted her then, placing his front paws just above her hips. Kabuto reached to move her tail out of the way. Kiba held him by the scruff of his neck to stop the big white dog from biting. His long ears flopped forward as he stopped himself.

"No, down... Be good." Kiba warned him.

"Arf!" Was Akamaru's response.

She arched her back a little more to accommodate him. Sakura moaned when she felt his huge bright pink cock go inside of her. It was so smooth. He seemed to instinctively know what to do. He'd already begun to move his hips back and forth, causing her to moan and whine. Sakura hadn't realized how good it would feel. She felt close to cumming already, but she knew she should wait on him.

Akamaru was letting out small whines too. He really seemed to be enjoying himself. He panted, his soft fur grinding against her skin. His claws were digging into her sides now. He was getting close, she could tell.

"Oh, ahhh! Yes, harder! Mmmmhh!"

Sakura felt a knot form inside his phallus. He continued pumping in and out of her, but it got stuck. For a few minutes, neither of them moved much. He slid it in and out and it felt much bigger, even bigger than a normal cock. He humped her faster and harder, the knot slowly shrinking but causing her insane amounts of pleasure... They were locked together.

Kabuto watched with a sadistic smile on his face, as the dog fucked his wife from behind. "He's a horny little guy." He remarked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, this is nothing..." Kiba told him. "Akamaru can go for hours sometimes. Atta boy!"

He smacked the dog lightly on his ass, and he lost it just then. Akamaru howled as he came inside of Sakura's warm pussy.

"Aroooo!" He howled, his eyes rolling back and his movements becoming more erratic, until all of the semen was emptied from him.

Sakura reached back and petted him, before slumping forward onto the bed. She was unable to move. Sticky dog sperm oozed out of her folds, spilling onto the sheets beneath her. She felt like she needed to get cleaned up.

"Wow, Akamaru... Looks like you really enjoyed that." Kabuto petted him affectionately, as Kiba helped him down from the bed and took him outside.

"And now I want to fuck you again... Just like he did." Her husband taunted her. "I know you didn't get to cum yet... I want to change that."

Without warning, he was shoving his huge cock back into her. He took advantage of the extra lubrication, going even faster and harder than he had before. He'd been waiting this whole time. Sakura was still lying face down on the bed. With renewed strength, she pulled herself onto her knees and pushed back against him, feeling his hard prick and licking her lips in delight.

"I never knew you were... so kinky... Aahhhnn!" The cat girl cried out, while she was being roughly fucked.

"Is that a complaint? You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a lot too."

"No, definitely not a complaint..."

She was lost for words, as he thoroughly plowed her into the mattress. Sakura felt something coiling up, deep in her belly... Kabuto was on the verge of losing himself too.

"Ugh, Sakura... You're so hot and tight!"

"Kabuto, pleeease! Oh my..." She almost screamed from sheer delight, as her orgasm finally seized her. "Aahhhhh!"

He cried out her name, stretching his sculpted muscles and holding her close to him. Kabuto bit the back of her neck, stifling his moans as he finished fucking her, finally releasing into her as he'd planned all along.

The two settled in to lie down together. It would probably be several minutes before Sakura would feel like moving. They'd really done a number on her, but after everything was over... She felt completely content. A satisfied smile adorned her face, not even changing when she felt the white dog jumping into bed with them and curling up at the bottom near her feet.

Kiba was out in the hall, chatting with Orochimaru and Itachi, who had heard the whole thing.

Kabuto felt pretty satisfied too. He'd wanted to be the last to claim her that night... Although he had a sneaking suspicion that the others would want their turns too.


End file.
